Together
by LilyWafiq
Summary: What happened last night?" Kate demanded. Kate wakes up in a somewhat awkward position...


**Together**

**A/N: Something I came up with while I was on holiday in Albany a few months ago. Kind of pointless, but I enjoyed writing it anyway. Be gentle with me, if there are any mistakes, I'm sorry. Sometimes my typing skills kind of auck. See, there I go again, I meant to write suck… And just because there are no red squiggly lines, doesn't mean there aren't mistakes, but I did my best. If you can't be bothered reading my ramblings, then just skip ahead to the story, 'cause that's where the good stuff is. :)**

Kate Beckett slowly awoke and sighed. Keeping her eyes closed, she reached out to her mobile phone to check the time. As she was reaching over, she felt something. An arm snaked around her waist and pulled her close. Something hard pressed into her thigh. Kate's eyes flew open as a voice murmured "Good morning" into her ear.

Frowning, Kate whispered, "Castle?"

"Mmm?"

Then Kate leapt out of bed. A bed that turned out not to be hers.

"Castle!" She demanded.

Richard Castle opened an eye. "Detective?" He asked.

"What the hell happened last night?" Kate demanded.

"Oh, I don't know." Rick replied. "Something involving quite a bit of alcohol, I think." He raised an eyebrow and opened his other eye. "Nice look."

Kate looked down at herself and let out a squeak. She was standing in her lacy black matching bra and panties. She made a grab for a sheet off Rick's bed, but he held on, not letting her get one.

"Castle." Kate hissed through clenched teeth.

"Yes?" He asked innocently.

"Give me the sheet."

"No. I think I prefer you like that." His eyes raked over Kate's thin form, paying close attention to the places covered by the black lace.

Kate blushed, a blush that continued down over her chest.

Rick chuckled. "You are beautiful, Kate."

"What happened last night?" Kate asked, more calmly this time.

"Nothing." Rick replied. "We came back here, had a couple of drinks, I wouldn't let you drive home, so you crashed here."

"In your bed?"

Rick shrugged. "It's the most comfortable."

Kate sighed. "I should go."

"No, don't go. Not yet. Please?" Rick looked sadly up at her.

"Why shouldn't I go?" Kate asked.

"Well, we don't have a case…"

"_I_ don't have a case." Kate interjected.

"_We_ don't have a case, so we're not needed at the precinct, so we can hang for the day." Rick suggested.

Kate crossed her arms over her chest to stop Rick staring hungrily at her. He seemed to realize, and his eyes flicked back to her face guiltily. "Come back to bed?" He asked with a pout. He pulled back the covers, and Kate had to admit that getting back into that nice, warm bed sounded very appealing. Add to the fact that she could now see that Rick was only wearing a pair of boxers. His well-toned chest was appealing to Kate and she wanted nothing more than to run her hands over the smooth skin.

"Stop thinking so hard, detective." Rick said.

Kate gave him a small smile, and crawled back into bed. Automatically, his arms circled around her waist.

"Um, Castle?"

"Hmm?" One of his hands slipped over her abdomen and pressed her tight against his groin.

"Um… nothing." Kate said breathlessly. Inwardly, she groaned. How could someone this arrogant and annoying, affect her so much? Kate felt slightly better knowing that she seemed to affect him similarly as well.

Rick had one hand on Kate's stomach, holding her tight against his erection, and the other hand was tracing along the underside of her bra, occasionally slipping just underneath to brush against her breasts.

"What about Alexis?" Kate asked, biting her lips in an attempt to stop from moaning out loud.

"At a friend's." Rick replied, slipping his hand down, below the waistline of Kate's panties. She moaned this time, and thrust her hips backwards, against Rick, causing him to groan and press closer.

"Your mother?"

"Out."

Kate drew a shaky breath in, before slipping a hand between herself and Rick, and into his boxers. She grasped him, and he groaned, thrusting into her hand.

"Kate." He moaned in her ear.

"Yeah?" She whispered back.

"I need you, so bad." He said.

"I know." Kate replied, running a fingernail along the underside of his impressive length. Rick groaned, and grabbed Kate's hand, stilling her actions. He flipped her onto her back, and positioned himself on top of her. From there he kissed her. He kissed her slowly, tenderly, then passionately. His hands slipped underneath her and unclasped her bra. He flung it onto the floor and his mouth instantly found a breast, kissing, nipping and sucking. Kate moaned and her hands threaded through Rick's hair holding him in place. His hands meanwhile, went to her panties, and slipped them off. They too, ended up on the floor. As he moved to Kate's other breast, his hands were not idle. One was wrapped around Kate's slim waist, the other was sliding in and out of her, making her writhe, wriggle, and moan.

"Rick." She mumbled.

"Yes?" He asked.

"Enough. I need you." She let her hands drift down to his boxers again. She slipped them from his hips, and down. They eventually joined her underwear on the floor. Rick kissed Kate again.

"You sure?"

"Oh yes." She replied, and hooked her legs around his waist.

He positioned himself at her entrance, and slowly sank in.

The contact and friction made them both groan, Rick slowly pulled out, before thrusting back into her again. He built up a rhythm. Slowly, but it wasn't enough for Kate.

"Rick, more. Faster." She groaned.

Rick began to move faster, and thrust harder into her, and Kate moaned in pleasure. The only sounds that filled Rick Castle's apartment were that of him and his detective partner, their heavy breathing, groan, and moans of pleasure.

Kate climaxed first, crying out in ecstasy. Rick followed closely, crying "Kate" as he emptied himself within her. He collapsed on top of her.

Kate smiled at him sleepily. "Wow."

"That's what they all say." Rick replied, grinning at her.

She gently whacked him on the arm. "I don't want to hear about any former lovers while you're still buried in me." She said.

"Oh? And how long am I allowed to stay 'buried in you'?" He asked.

Kate rolled them over, so that she was lying on his chest. "As long as you like." She whispered in his ear.

"Oh goody." Rick grinned cheekily at her.

Kate sat up slightly and stretched. Rick licked his lips as his eyes slowly devoured her. Kate felt him twitch within her.

"What, already?" She asked.

Rick shrugged. "It's what you do to me."

Kate gave a disbelieving laugh.

"No, really." Rick insisted. "You are so beautiful, and smart, and I…" He trailed off.

"Yes?" Kate prompted.

"And I love everything about you." He finished quietly.

Kate raised a questioning eyebrow. "You what?"

"I… I love everything about you." He said quickly.

Kate smiled. "Really?"

Rick nodded.

Kate leant back down, and kissed Rick, hoping to convey all she felt in that kiss. He seemed to get it, as he brought a hand around to the back of her head and kissed her with equal fervor.

Pulling back, Kate whispered, "You drive me crazy, Castle, but somehow I've fallen in love with you."

Smiling, Rick said, "I love you, Kate."

Smiling back, Kate replied, "I love you too, Rick."

She rolled off him, and he immediately wrapped his arms around her. They fell asleep, ready to face the world, together.

**A/N: I'm always looking to improve my writing, and your reviews could really help. Thanks for reading. :D**


End file.
